


Trying to Adjust

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [47]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Confusion, Demons, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Tailgate is getting used to living with Cyclonus.





	Trying to Adjust

Tailgate had been living in Cyclonus’s manor for two months now. She was finally getting used to her new surroundings. She still missed home, but at least her new life wasn’t as jarring as it was the first few weeks she had been here.

It had been a lot to handle at first, since it had all seemed to happen so fast. Cyclonus, one of Megatron's royal hunters, had claimed her as tribute during the Festival. Then when her father demanded to know why, Cyclonus said he wanted to marry her. Then she was brought to his manor, where she was the only human there and everyone else was some sort of creature. To add to that, Cyclonus said they would remained engaged until she loved him back.

It was just so much to take in. Cyclonus had always just been one of her father’s best customers. He was nice to her and she had found him handsome, so she had a small crush on him. But she never would have suspected him to have any sort of romantic interests in a human, let alone her! He was a demon, after all, and generally demons didn’t have the highest opinion on humans.

But he did. Of her at least. And he had taken to her his home as his bride-to-be and there wasn’t much she could do about it either.

It made her nervous, even frightened, those first couple of weeks. Yes, Cyclonus had promised her he wouldn’t do anything she disliked and he had assured her that her safety and happiness was important to him, but… She was still technically tribute and this was his domain. He could do whatever he wanted to her and no one would think to question or stop him.

So she hadn’t slept much during those first few nights. Every creak or rattle or bump made her think he was entering her room. That he was going to come in here and do something to her, just because he could…

But he never did. He never came in unannounced or in the middle of the night. He always knocked before asking permission to enter. He had never just barged in against her wishes. He never invaded her space and, as he had promised, he never did anything she disliked.

And now, two months later, she was doing okay with how everything was. She missed her friends and her father, but she had been to write to them. Her friends were glad that she was okay, but they still worried. And her father… He was happy she was safe and doing well, but he was still so angry with Cyclonus. He said he would never forgive either.

She had tried to tell him that Cyclonus was good to her and hadn’t hurt her, but Anchor didn’t seem interested. He just wanted her to come home. He missed her… and she missed him too. And her friends. She was… a little lonely.

The servants didn’t seem to know what to think of her. The younger ones liked her enough, but the older ones… She wasn’t sure how to describe it. She didn’t think they hated her, but they probably didn’t understand why their master wanted to marry a human. After all, if she married him, she would become their boss as well. The older ones probably didn’t want to take orders from a human.

So she was just… stuck in the manor, mostly secluding herself to the library reading books. Which she enjoyed, sure, but she would have rather been with her friends or working. She had grown up being always busy with something. She wasn’t used to just relaxing and doing mostly nothing.

But the problem was that no one would let her do anything else. For most of her life, she was just sort of a background person. People who didn’t know her didn’t really noticed her or paid much attention to her. It was annoying when she actually needed something, but for the most part, she was able to do what she wanted and needed to do and be left alone.

She couldn’t do that here. If she wanted to go to the garden, there was always someone watching her. “For her protection,” Cyclonus had assured her. And she couldn’t garden because “that was the job for the gardeners.” If she wanted to bake something, they would always say that if she wanted to eat something, the chefs would make her something. She couldn’t even clean without someone trying to stop her.

It wasn’t so much that she wanted to do chores. She just wanted something to do that wasn’t reading or napping. She could only do that for so long before she went stir crazy…

But she didn’t know how to ask Cyclonus to let her do these things. Even though she was technically living here now, she still felt like a guest. She couldn’t just go around demanding things when she wasn’t in charge of anyone. And, honestly, she was too afraid to ask him for anything. Maybe he would think she was stepping out of line or something, she had no idea what he expected of her.

The last thing she wanted to do was make a demon angry. And while she had never seen Cyclonus angry, she had heard about it from the other servants. How he could get violent and cruel and about how he sometimes seemed heartless, like a real demon would be. The Cyclonus she knew was at least kind to her and respected her boundaries. She didn’t want to the ruin that by being demanding.  

So, she kept herself quiet. It was boring, yes, but she could live with just reading in the library most days. Maybe, if she really wanted to, she could try sneaking around and baking or cooking or gardening… Maybe in the middle of the night when most people were asleep. That way, it would be a long time before someone caught her… And she could actually do something that wasn’t sleeping or reading.

It wasn’t much, but it was a plan… Not a very good plan, if she were being honest, but a plan nonetheless. Now she just had to work up the courage to actually go through with it…

Whenever that would be.


End file.
